


if i can live through this

by snarky_saxophonist



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarky_saxophonist/pseuds/snarky_saxophonist
Summary: As usual, this is a work of fiction and is not intended to reflect real life in any way. If you or someone you know personally is tagged in this, please close out now.





	if i can live through this

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a work of fiction and is not intended to reflect real life in any way. If you or someone you know personally is tagged in this, please close out now.

It’s been three days since Kyle’s heard from Willy, and while he’s not exactly concerned, he misses hearing from his boyfriend. His texts have gone unanswered since Saturday morning even though they’d planned to call on Sunday, when the rest of Kyle’s family was out at a wedding he really didn’t want to attend. So instead of dealing with family friends making not-so-veiled comments about Kyle wasting his education by being a baseball player, he’d wanted to be on the phone with his boyfriend, making the distance between California and Venezuela feel a little less. But Willy’d never answered his texts or calls, and now Kyle’s parents are starting to hint that he’s maybe moping a little bit.

“Kyle, honey, why don’t you go visit Maria? You two keep in touch, don’t you?” his mother says gently, tapping Kyle’s shoulder as he pretends to read his book and mostly just stares at his phone, willing it to go off with some word from Willy.

“Sure, Mom,” Kyle says, closing his book and shoving his phone in his pocket. He has no desire to go see Maria, though. “I’ll be back for dinner.”

“Text me if you change your mind and decide you want to stay for dinner,” his mother calls after him, the hope in her voice probably not as subtle as she’d like. Kyle knows she loves Maria, and would especially love it if he started dating her.

“Okay!” Kyle replies, waving at his father, who’s mowing the lawn and pays Kyle exactly no attention. He’ll probably come into the house in a half hour looking for Kyle to help him clean out the garage or something.

Instead of driving to Maria’s, Kyle heads straight to his favorite beach. It’s rarely crowded, and he’d spent many hours of his childhood and teenage years going for runs on the sand to improve his speed. The beach is, predictably, deserted on a cloudy Monday evening in January, so Kyle parks and pulls off his shoes, leaving them in the car as he sinks his feet into the sand.

It’s a little too cold to be barefoot, and Kyle doesn’t want to think about how chilly the water is, instead electing to sit on the sand several feet up from the high water mark. He pulls out his phone for probably the millionth time that day, scrolling through the notifications that popped up while he was driving to see if any of them are from Willy. None are, but there are significantly more messages than he’d expect on a random day with nothing baseball-related going on.

Private conversation with: Anthony Rizzo

4:13pm: Anthony Rizzo: Did you hear??? 

4:37pm: Kyle Hendricks: Hear what?

Kyle frowns down at his phone, ignoring the other messages in favor of checking his news app. Did someone get traded? Had MLB announced some massive rule change or a new expansion team or a lockout? Was the US going to war? Rizzo’s text really couldn’t have been less specific.

The front page of the news doesn’t seem to have anything life-changing, so Kyle taps over to the sports section. And right there, at the top, is a headline that makes Kyle’s gut clench with fear: _MLB Player Kidnapped in Venezuela. ___

__It can’t possibly be Willy, Kyle tries to tell himself, but his hand is shaking as he opens the article._ _

___Willson Contreras, catcher for the Chicago Cubs, was kidnapped from near his house in Puerto Cabello, Venezuela Friday night, Venezuelan authorities are reporting. There is no word yet on Contreras’ whereabouts, nor what his kidnappers’ aims are. ____ _

_____Willmer Contreras, younger brother of the catcher, is believed to have been with his brother just prior to the kidnapping. He was not available for questions when asked, but gave a fervent plea for people to keep their eyes out and pray for his brother. ____ _ _ _

_______MLB Investigations are working with the Venezuelan police to locate and rescue Contreras, though there seems to be little progress so far. ____ _ _ _ _ _

________Kyle drops his phone, eyes blurring with tears. God, Willy… This can’t be happening._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Wiping angrily at his eyes, Kyle scoops his phone back up. It takes him two tries to get into his phone app and call the number he needs, he’s still shaking so hard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Are you calling about Contreras?” Theo asks in lieu of a hello, and Kyle’s ridiculously grateful that he’s not beating around the bush._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah, I just heard,” Kyle replies._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“We’re working on it. MLB’s working with the police in Venezuela, and I’ve been in contact with his family. If there are ransom demands, they most likely have access to enough money to pay it,” Theo says. “I’m not privy to the details of the investigation, though. What I know is mostly through the family.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“How much is that? All I know is that he was kidnapped.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“He and Willmer had gone out to donate some of the supplies Willson had brought with him. They weren’t far from their house when some children stopped them, wanting autographs from Willson. He told Willmer to head home without him, and then never made it back. Willmer went out to look for him a bit later and found Willson’s phone lying in the street. One of the kids came to him to tell him that men with guns had come and forced Willson into an SUV,” Theo says. He sounds exhausted, but his voice betrays none of the worry that Kyle’s sure he feels. Kyle’s worried enough for the both of them, anyways. “The police questioned the kids, and none of them seemed to be in on it. They were pretty upset about it, and everyone’s been looking for Willson ever since. The police only released any information on it publicly today, so maybe someone will see the news and come forward with information.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh my god,” Kyle whispers, horror thrumming through his veins. “I – is there anything I can do? To help?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I don’t think so, but I’ll keep you updated. The Venezuelan authorities know how to deal with this, Kyle. It happened to Wilson Ramos and to Elias Diaz’s mother, and they got both of them back within a few days,” Theo says reassuringly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah, and how many others have been kidnapped and never found? Or kidnapped and killed before the police could get there?” Kyle counters. “They haven’t asked for a ransom, have they?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“If they have, they haven’t asked his family for it. And it’s awful, but since he’s high profile and has connections to the US, more resources are going to be devoted to his case,” Theo says, a hint of what Kyle thinks is anger audible in his voice. “Worrying won’t accomplish anything.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“And if it was your wife?” Kyle blurts without thinking, fist clenching in the sand beside him. “Wait, fuck, I didn’t mean- Willy and I aren’t-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You two have a secret wedding I wasn’t invited to?” Theo sounds bemused, not upset. “Don’t worry about it. I’ve had my suspicions for awhile, and there don’t seem to be any problems with the team because of the two of you, so as far as I’m concerned, it’s your personal business. And they’ll find him, Kyle. You have to believe that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah, but what if they don’t?” Kyle asks quietly, too heartsick and worried to feel any relief at Theo’s easy acceptance of two of his players dating._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Then we’ll get through that, but it’s still early yet. Don’t give up on Willson.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It’s not Willson who’s in control of whether or not he comes home,” Kyle says. He probably shouldn’t be talking to Theo like this, but his president doesn’t seem to be taking offense. He can apologize once this nightmare ends, hopefully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No, unfortunately, because I’d bet on him any day of the week,” Theo says. “I’ll call you as soon as I get any new information. Is there anything else I can do for you right now?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Bring him home. _“No,” Kyle manages, throat tight.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hang in there, Kyle. I can’t imagine how hard this must be, but there’s every possibility of a happy ending.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Thanks. I’ll talk to you later, Theo,” Kyle says, because he can’t be on the phone any longer. He hangs up before Theo can say anything else, buries his head in his hands, and cries._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Sir?” An unexpected voice rouses Kyle from his misery. “Sir, are you alright?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kyle lifts his head slowly, a thousand pounds of grief and worry weighing him down, to see a young woman kneeling in front of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What?” he croaks, surprised to find how dry his throat is. He must’ve been crying longer than he’d thought._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Are you alright?” the woman repeats, frowning. “Are you hurt?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m not hurt,” Kyle says automatically, then has to swallow back nausea at the words. God, Willy could be hurt in any manner of ways right now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Do you regularly sit alone on beaches to cry, then?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No,” Kyle chokes on a bitter laugh. “Only when I find out that my friend’s been kidnapped.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh, fuck,” the woman says, eyes widening. “I’m sorry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I should get home,” Kyle says, rising slowly on stiff legs. The woman picks up his forgotten phone from the sand, handing it to him as she stands as well. “Thanks for checking on me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I hope your friend makes it home alright,” the woman says, a tad awkwardly, grimacing a little at him. Or maybe it’s supposed to be a smile. Kyle’s not sure he cares._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Me too,” he mutters, shaking his head. “Me too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Kyle!” His mother has the door open before Kyle even gets out of his car. She must’ve been watching from the window. “It’s been hours, and you weren’t answering your phone. Where were you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Sorry,” Kyle mumbles, staring resolutely at the ground as he walks over to her. Willson’s mother must be a million times more worried about her own son. When he reaches the door, his mother puts a hand on his jaw, tilting his face up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You’ve been crying,” she observes, concern creasing her brow. “What happened? Are you okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Willson-“ Kyle swallows hard, fights to keep from crying again. “He was kidnapped. In Venezuela. Three days ago.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“My god,” his mother breathes, hands flying to her chest. “Did they find him yet?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No,” Kyle says, stepping gratefully into her embrace when she holds out her arms to him. He wishes he could shut his brain off, because even as he lets his mother hold him, some part of him wonders if Willy’s mother will ever get to hold her son like this again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Come in, sit down, I’ll get dinner for you,” she says quickly once she lets go of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I think I’m just going to go to bed,” Kyle says, trying not to sound ungrateful. He’s really not up for a long conversation with his parents about this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Kyle, honey-“ his mother starts, clearly gearing up to convince him to stay and eat. But Kyle really doesn’t have the emotional capacity to deal with that right now, so he ignores the part of him that feels bad and walks straight past his mother to the stairs. She calls after him, clearly surprised at his rudeness. Kyle pretends he doesn’t hear her and keeps walking. If he has to say anything to anyone about this right now he’s going to start crying._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Collapsing on his bed has never felt so good, Kyle doesn’t think. He just wants to sleep and wake up and have this whole thing be over. He pulls out his phone to double check that Theo hasn’t called, and instead sees four missed calls from Jon Lester amongst the endless pile of texts. As he looks dumbly at the screen, it starts to ring again, and Kyle finally picks up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Took you long enough, kid,” Jon grouses, but his tone immediately gentles. “You heard about Willson, right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yeah, I heard a couple of hours ago, I think,” Kyle says, leaning back against his headboard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You doing okay?” Jon asks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Not in the slightest,” Kyle says honestly. “I’ve fucking terrified, Jon. There’s nothing I can do.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m sorry, kid. If it’s any consolation, you know Willy. He’s never the type to give in, not on anything.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I know. Doesn’t really help, though.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m sure it doesn’t. I hope there’s good news soon. And hey, there’s a vigil outside Wrigley now,” Jon tells him. “I saw pictures, it looked touching.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“That’s not going to bring him home safely,” Kyle says, more defeated than snappish. He doesn’t think he has enough energy to snap._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No, but a large outpouring of public interest might help. Venezuela’s more likely to try harder to find a high profile baseball player,” Jon says, then mercifully shifts the subject. “You’re in California with your family now, right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yeah. I was thinking about flying into Chicago tomorrow, though.” He hadn’t been, actually, but now that he says it, it feels right._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Flying into Chicago to mope around alone, in the apartment you share with Willy?” Jon asks pointedly. “That doesn’t seem like the best idea.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I can’t stay here with my family. They don’t understand and it’s overwhelming.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Do they not know about you and Willy?” Jon asks, sounding surprised. Kyle supposes that makes sense, because they’ve been public to the team for over two years now, and Kyle had been out to them before that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“They don’t even know I like guys,” Kyle admits with a bitter laugh. “And with everything right now, I can’t tell them. Not now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No, no, I understand that. Look, if you want to get to Chicago day after tomorrow instead, I’ll be there with ya. I can’t go out tomorrow but I’ll come the next day if you want me there,” Jon says, and Kyle has to take a couple of deep breaths before he can respond._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Jon, you’re with your family. You should stay there,” he argues, even though he really wishes he could have Jon with him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You and Willy are my family too, Hendricks. If you want me there, I’ll be there in a heartbeat. All of us would.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“If you’re sure you don’t mind-“ Kyle starts, but Jon doesn’t even let him finish his sentence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Done. I’ll get my plane tickets tonight. Anything else I can do for you now?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Unless you somehow have the power to get Willy safe, no. But thank you Jon, really,” Kyle says._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“If I could, I’d do anything. I’ll be praying, though. I wish I could do more. I wish to God I could do something that really made a difference,” Jon says. “You want me to tell the guys to leave you alone tonight?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh, that’d be appreciated, actually. I’ll talk to them tomorrow, but right now, I can’t. I’m sorry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hey, don’t apologize. It’s completely understandable. Get some rest, okay? Maybe we’ll get good news tonight,” Jon says._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I really hope so. I’ll try, and thank you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’ve got your back. We all love ya, Kyle.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Love you too, Jonny. I’ll see you in a couple days,” Kyle says._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yeah, kid. Let me know if you need anything, okay? Anything at all, I’m here for you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kyle thanks him again and ends the call, putting his phone on his bedside table to charge and turning the ringer all the way up. If Theo or anybody else calls in the middle of the night, he needs to wake up immediately._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kyle’s never been the type of guy to check his phone seconds after waking up for the day, but he thinks he should get a pass on this one. There are no calls from Theo, and nothing from Willy like he’d been trying not to get his hopes up for. A quick search of the news reveals nothing more than what had been published yesterday, which means that Kyle still needs to get his plane ticket and get to Chicago. Which means he has to tell his parents that. Shit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Morning, Dad,” he greets his father when he finally convinces himself to go downstairs for breakfast. He’s booked himself a ticket to Chicago in four hours, and he’s not going to let his parents talk him out of it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Good morning, Kyle,” his father replies, settling down his newspaper to look at him. “Has there been any news on Contreras?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Nothing that I’ve heard so far,” Kyle says, forcing himself not to grip the glass so tightly it shatters as he pours himself orange juice. “Where’s Mom?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“She ran out to the store to get eggs, she should be back momentarily,” his dad says. “Why, do you need something while she’s out?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No,” Kyle says, turning away from his father as he rummages through the fridge for something for breakfast. “I just wanted to let you guys know that I’m flying out to Chicago later today. I’ll just drive myself to the airport, so I don’t need a ride.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Finally settling on his usual breakfast of apple walnut oatmeal, Kyle turns back to face his father, who doesn’t look as unhappy as he’d expected._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Is this because of Contreras?” he asks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yeah. Some of the other guys are going back to Chicago as well, and the team’s working with MLB and Venezuelan authorities to try to get him back, so I want to be out there in case there’s any way that I can help,” Kyle says, focusing on the process of making his oatmeal instead of if his father’s buying the story._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“How long will you be out there?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Depends,” Kyle says, throat suddenly tight. “If there’s good news soon, I’ll probably come back here for a little longer.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Right, of course,” his father says, expression sympathetic when Kyle glances up at him. “Your mother’s not going to be thrilled about this, you know.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m perfectly capable of making my own decisions and it’s my money I’m spending on the plane tickets, so as far as I’m concerned, she doesn’t get a say in whether or not I go,” Kyle says testily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m not saying anything about that, Kyle. If you feel that you need to go be with the rest of your teammates right now, that’s up to you. I’m just saying that you know your mother will want you to stay here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yeah, I know,” Kyle says, making a face as he brings his oatmeal to the table._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well, just keep in mind that your mother loves you and she’ll be reacting the way she will because she’s worried about you,” his father says. He winces a little when they hear the garage door open. “I think I’ll leave you to it, then.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Thanks so much,” Kyle mutters to his oatmeal once his father’s out of earshot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh! Good morning Kyle, I didn’t think you’d be awake for awhile yet. I’m sorry I wasn’t here to get breakfast for you,” his mother says when she comes into the kitchen, far too cheerful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well, I’ve got to pack and be out of here in a couple of hours, so I wanted to get a head start on the day,” Kyle says, keeping his tone carefully light._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Did you move your camping trip? I thought it wasn’t for another few weeks,” his mother says, clearly not paying all that much attention as she starts to unpack the groceries._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No, I’m flying out to Chicago to be with some of the other guys on the team,” Kyle says, shoveling a large bite of oatmeal in his mouth so he won’t have the opportunity to say something snappish if his mother responds negatively._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You’re leaving? Now?” she asks, straightening and letting the fridge door slam shut while she’s still holding a carton of eggs. Kyle nods in response, and her expression visibly tightens. “Honey, I don’t think you should do that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well, I am.” Kyle has to resist the urge to sound defensive, instead going for his calmest possible tone. Sometimes he wishes he could be as emotionless in his everyday life as a lot of people seem to think he is._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Wouldn’t you rather stay here so you can hear right away if there are any updates?” his mother suggests pointedly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Thank you, but I’d rather be in Chicago with some of my teammates. I’d probably be more likely to hear faster if I’m with a larger group of us, anyways,” Kyle says, quickly swallowing his last bite of oatmeal and standing. “I have to go pack.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Alright,” his mother says, clearly not pleased by the conversation. Kyle’s pretty sure they haven’t had the end of it yet, but he does actually need to get ready to go to the airport._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Back in his room, Kyle texts Theo to let him know that he’ll be heading to Chicago and unreachable for several hours. Theo, at least, doesn’t try to dissuade him from traveling, but he also doesn’t have any updates, which was what Kyle was really hoping for._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It doesn’t take Kyle long to throw some necessities in a backpack, as he keeps most of his stuff in Chicago throughout the year. He’s got a little less than an hour before he has to leave for the airport and he really doesn’t want to continue arguing with his mother, so he’s just going to pretend that he’s packing the whole time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________His phone rings, loud enough to make Kyle jump, and he grabs desperately at it, hoping that it’s Theo with a new update or even Willy himself. It’s just Rizzo, though, and so Kyle probably sounds a bit disappointed when he answers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You don’t sound so great, man,” Rizzo says, ignoring a proper greeting as he usually does on the phone. “Should I be worried about you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m managing,” Kyle says, maybe a bit shortly. “Did you need something?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Just worried about you, man. I’m scared as fuck about Willy, and it’s gotta be a lot worse for you, so I wanted to check in,” Rizzo says._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yeah, I’m pretty fucking terrified,” Kyle says. “I hate this.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“If you didn’t, I’d be checking you into a mental institution. I’ve had at least a couple dozen people come up to me to pass along their prayers and well wishes today.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Are you in Chicago now? I thought you and Kris were on vacation,” Kyle says._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Got back yesterday. Not exactly fun news to return to, I gotta say,” Rizzo says. “Why, are you here too?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Going to be later today. I’ve got a flight in a few hours.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Really? Alright, so Kris and I are going to crash your place tonight, then. I’ll make some good Italian comfort food and keep Kris away from the stove so it doesn’t turn into a pile of blackened noodles, and hopefully we’ll have good news by then,” Rizzo says. “A lot of the other guys, especially the pitchers, are here or on their way. We were talking about all going into Wrigley and lighting some candles or something, but I’m sure you want to keep it low key at your place.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Rizz-“ Kyle starts, but he’s cut off quickly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Let us be there for you, yeah? Please don’t hide yourself away and worry while we’re all right there wanting to help you,” Rizzo implores. “We can watch a sad movie and you can cry on my shoulder if it’d make you feel better. Kris would probably be crying along with you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh, Kris would, huh,” Kyle says, because if any of them are going to cry at a movie, it’s definitely Rizzo. “Hanging out with you guys sounds really nice, actually. And candles at Wrigley – I’d like that. Not tonight, though.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Right, yeah, of course,” Rizzo says quickly. “Tomorrow night? I can let the guys know.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hopefully we won’t need it by then,” Kyle says, hating how his voice won’t stay steady. “But yeah.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I really hope so,” Rizzo says. “I’ll see you tonight, then. Safe travels.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Thanks, see you then,” Kyle says, hanging up before Rizzo can say anything that’ll make him cry again. He’s got to keep it together today._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Settling in his beanbag chair, Kyle starts scrolling through his texts. Most of the guys texted him privately, checking in on him and offering the usual platitudes about Willy being okay. Kyle appreciates it, though. He’s sure most of his teammates are feeling like he is, chafing at not being able to do anything that actually makes a difference._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The groupchats from the team have blown up overnight, so Kyle starts the long process of scrolling back to see if there’s anything relevant. It doesn’t seem like it, mostly people sharing the details they had on the situation and talking about it. And while the subject matter is something Kyle wishes he’d never had to even think of, there’s a comforting familiarity in everybody’s messages. Except for the one person missing in all the conversations._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kyle wastes enough time messing around on his phone that eventually he can’t put off going back downstairs without risking being late if his mother decides to argue with him again. He takes a deep breath and puts his game face on, trying to convince himself that this is no different than facing off against another baseball team on the field._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I don’t understand why you wouldn’t want to stay with your family now,” Kyle’s mother says immediately when he reaches the kitchen, backpack tossed over his shoulder and keys in hand. His father closes his book and looks up but says nothing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“My teammates are my family as well, Mom,” Kyle says tightly, holding onto his control with everything he’s got. “They know Willy, too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“But we’re your parents, Kyle. If something happens, don’t you want to be home with us instead of with other people grieving, who can’t help you deal with your own grief?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“First of all, Chicago is my home now. I don’t live here anymore, I just visit in the offseason. And furthermore, I think Willy getting kidnapped counts as something already happening, and until I find out that he’s dead I’m going to hold out hope that he’ll make it back home. I’d appreciate it if you didn’t try to bury him before he’s dead,” Kyle snaps, patience starting to fray. He forces himself to pause, to take a deep breath and attempt to center himself. “It’s not like I’m going to be out of reach. I’ll still have my phone on me if you need to contact me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I just don’t want you to do something ill thought out while you’re with a number of other impressionable and perhaps hasty young men,” his mother says defensively._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Do something ill thought out like what, exactly?” Kyle asks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Like go to Venezuela because you think you can do something to help there.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kyle actually laughs at the sheer ridiculousness of the thought. “Mom, I’m not going to go to Venezuela. I’m not stupid, that would just make me a target and it’s not like I have any experience in tracking down Venezuelan kidnappers. I’m just going to Chicago.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“That doesn’t seem necessary. You can talk to your teammates from here,” his mother argues._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“And I can stay in contact with you and Dad from there. I want to go be with my teammates. This isn’t exactly an easy time for any of us right now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I just don’t understand why,” Kyle’s mother says, and Kyle’s patience, already low because of the whole situation, finally runs out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Because I’m in love with Willson!” he snaps. “I’ve been in love with him for almost three years and we’ve been dating for over two and he could be dead halfway across the world right now and I’m going to Chicago so I can at least be with people who love him like a brother and know how I feel about him!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Both of his parents are staring at Kyle like they’ve never seen him before. Some part of Kyle is vindictively glad that he finally found something to stop his mother’s arguments, but the rest of him can’t particularly be bothered to care about their reactions to this, not now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’ll text you when I land in Chicago,” he says, turning and walking out of the house before either of them have recovered enough to say anything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kyle calls Jon from the parking garage at the airport, hands shaking. It barely takes half a ring for Jon to pick up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I think I did something stupid,” he tells Jon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Stupid as in you’re in danger or hurt stupid, or normal stupid?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I came out to my parents by yelling at my mother that I’m in love with Willy because she wouldn’t stop arguing with me about me going to Chicago,” Kyle says. Jon sucks in a breath, then starts to laugh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well, that was maybe not the best way to handle it. What’d they say?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Nothing. They were surprised, and then I left before they figured out what to say,” Kyle admits._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Where are you now, then?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“At the airport. In the parking lot,” Kyle says, then slams his spare hand on the steering wheel. “Fuck. That wasn’t how I wanted to do it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hey, don’t break yourself,” Jon says gruffly, but Kyle can pick up the worry hidden beneath it. “And I’m sure it wasn’t, but I think you need to try not to worry about it. You’ll drive yourself nuts worrying about Willy and about this, so if you can, worry about this later. And if they have an issue with it? Fuck them. We’re all the family you need.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Can you teach me how to hit that switch that turns off the worry?” Kyle asks, not particularly joking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I wish I knew where it was. But here’s what you’re gonna do. You’re gonna hang up with me, then sit in your car for a minute and take a few deep breaths. You’re gonna spend the flight reading a book or articles on the economy of whatever makes you nerd types happy. And when you’re in Chicago, you’re gonna let Rizz and KB distract you into not worrying, and at some point in all that, Theo’s gonna call you and give you good news on Willy,” Jon says. “You got that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’ll do my best,” Kyle promises._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Good. And let us know when you get there.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I will,” Kyle says, before Jon says goodbye and hangs up. He closes his eyes and breathes deeply, focusing on slowly counting his breaths to calm himself. He can get through this. It’ll be fine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kyle doesn’t exactly manage to not worry by reading his book on the plane, but he at least keeps it together enough that nobody on the flight asks him if he’s alright. Not for the first time, he appreciates that he looks unassuming enough not to get noticed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He’s hoping for a message from Theo, or his parents, for that matter, to be waiting when his phone is off airplane mode, but he’s disappointed to see neither. And, he realizes, he completely forgot to arrange a rental car ahead of time. It’s possible that he’s dealing with things a little less well than he thought._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He texts his parents that he landed in Chicago safely, then immediately mutes his conversations with them. Jon’s right, he has enough to worry about without fixating on what his parents think of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Focused on just getting through the airport without being noticed and hounded for autographs, Kyle has his head down as he makes his way through the arrivals gate, so he jumps when a hand lands on his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hey there, it’s just me,” a familiar voice says, and before Kyle even fully processes that it’s Rizzo there, he’s melting into his first baseman for a hug. Rizzo gives the best hugs in the world, except maybe for Willy, but Kyle might be a little biased on that one. Regardless of the situation, a Rizzo hug always makes him feel better._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You didn’t have to come out to the airport,” he says, finally letting go of Rizzo, a bit sheepishly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“We figured we’d make things a little easier for you,” Kris says, as Kyle notices him for the first time. “Although maybe we should’ve coordinated ahead of time so you didn’t rent a car for no reason.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kyle hugs Kris too, while he’s at it, because even Kris’s less effusive hugs are better than no hugs. “I actually forgot to rent a car, so this is perfect. Thanks, guys.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“We’ve got you covered, man,” Rizzo says, putting a hand on Kyle’s back and starting to lead him out of the airport. While Kyle’s grateful for the touch, it also reminds him enough of the way Willy always touches him during games that there’s a pang in his chest. “I made dinner, too, because I’m awesome that way, so you don’t have to worry about anything.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Except for everything,” Kyle mutters._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hey, aside from Willy, is there anything else bothering you?” Rizzo asks, frowning as he walks around the car to get into the driver’s seat. Kyle aims for the backseat, but Kris gently pushes him into the passenger seat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well, yeah, actually,” Kyle admits. Jon’s usually his go-to guy for advice, but Rizzo and Kris have a more intimate knowledge of coming out to a range of reactions. Kyle explains the situation with his parents and how they still haven’t contacted him even though it’s been six hours since he left._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m sorry, Kyle,” Kris says quietly. “It might just take them a little bit of time to come around, especially if they had no idea. That’s how it was with my mom, and now she loves Anthony like another son.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It’s possible they think you don’t want to hear from them, too,” Anthony chimes in as he pulls up at Kyle’s apartment. “Maybe they’re trying to give you space to deal with things.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I guess. It just doesn’t feel great,” Kyle says, getting out of the car and holding open the door to his building for his teammates._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I know, man,” Kris says, sympathy written on his features. “And it’s so hard not to fixate on.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“But that’s what we’re here for tonight, so I’m going to heat up this food and you and Kris can pick a movie to watch,” Anthony jumps in, ruffling Kyle’s hair and lifting a large serving dish demonstratively._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Sounds like a plan,” Kyle says, unlocking his door and bending down to greet Max as he pads across the apartment to greet him, meowing excitedly. “How’s my little kitty? Did you miss me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I didn’t know Max stays here in the offseason,” Kris comments, extending a hand so Max can sniff it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“My dad doesn’t like cats, and I was only planning on being home for three weeks, so I’ve had a neighbor coming in to feed and check on him,” Kyle explains, scooping up the cat when he meows incessantly at him. “And now I get to be home with him sooner.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Just as long as he doesn’t try to eat my delicious food,” Anthony warns, making a beeline for the kitchen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“He’d never do that, he’s a good kitty,” Kyle defends, letting Max wiggle free from his arms so he can feed him. “However, if we’re on the couch watching a movie, there’s a zero percent chance that he won’t be right there snuggling with us.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hey, a night with the two of us, good food, a movie, and your cat – what could be better?” Kris says with a smile that only looks partially forced. Kyle does his best to smile back, ignoring the obvious comment that it could be significantly better if Willy was with them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Despite that and the radio silence from his parents hanging over him, it is actually a nice evening for Kyle. He might be constantly checking his phone, but neither Kris nor Anthony comments, only offering sympathetic looks when they notice him checking. And Anthony’s an amazing cook, and even though his fettuccini dish is definitely not within the meal plan that Kyle tries to follow when he starts ramping up his workouts in the offseason, it’s delicious._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hey, keep your head up,” Rizzo says when they’re heading out for the night. “We could get good news at any point.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Or bad news, Kyle thinks, but he doesn’t say that, just hugs Rizzo tightly enough that the pit of worry in his stomach dissipates slightly. Kris offers him another equally bone-crushing hug, and then Kyle’s alone again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Well, not really, Kyle remembers, as Max loudly reminds of his presence by yowling up at him. At least his cat won’t leave him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The ringing of his phone jolts Kyle out of a deep sleep that night, the harsh noise accompanied by Max’s meow of displeasure at being woken up. Kyle ignores his cat for once, lunging for the phone because it could be Theo or Willy’s family._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The name flashing across his screen, however, isn’t Theo or an unknown number. It’s Willy. Which doesn’t mean it’s necessarily Willy calling, Kyle reminds himself. It’s more than likely Willy’s family calling from Willy’s phone. And that doesn’t mean it’s good news. In fact, if Willy’s family is calling, it’s probably bad news, because they’d be with Willy and not thinking about a pitcher back in the US if Willy was home safely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________But either way, Kyle needs to answer it and find out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hello?” he asks hesitantly, reaching out to grab Max and hold him close. Max, thankfully, seems to realize that Kyle needs him and doesn’t protest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Kyle,” Willy says, and Kyle just about stops breathing. He’d know Willy’s voice anywhere, and the cadence and lilt to it as he says Kyle’s name is inimitable, and right now, it’s the best thing Kyle’s ever heard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Willy, oh my god,” Kyle whispers brokenly. “You-you’re alive. Thank god.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Kyle,” Willy says again, voice cracking on the word, and a horrible thought occurs to Kyle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Are you safe? They’re not having you call me for ransom or something, are they? Please tell me you’re safe,” Kyle all but begs him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No, no, I’m safe,” Willy says quickly, and Kyle chokes on a sob of relief. It’s over, it’s really over. “They rescued me an hour ago. I’m safe, and I’m coming home.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Home as in with your family, or home as in Chicago?” Kyle asks, belatedly remembering his promise to his mother that he wouldn’t go to Venezuela. If Willy’s staying there, though, he might just see if he can go down there briefly, just to see Willy for himself and to hold him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Chicago,” Willy says. “They – it was a larger group that kidnapped me, and not all of them were arrested. They might try again, so I’m leaving for Chicago in an hour. I should get there midday.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’ll meet you at the airport,” Kyle says, rubbing a hand over his face. It seems too good to be real, that Willy’s safe and okay and will be back with him in less than half a day._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Meet me in Chicago? Aren’t you in California?” Willy asks, and Kyle can’t hold back the burst of laughter at the comment. Willson’s just been rescued after being kidnapped, and he’s concerned about Kyle flying a few hours to meet him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I came here yesterday. Almost the whole team is here or will be at some point today. We were all really worried,” Kyle says._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh.” Willy goes quiet for a moment, digesting. “Is everyone going to meet me? Because I don’t want media, or-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“If you don’t want them there, I’ll tell them, and they can wait to see you. It’ll be enough to know that you’re alright, Willy,” Kyle interrupts. Right now, Willy could ask him to pick up Wrigley Field and bring it to him, and Kyle would do his damnedest to get it done._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Thank you. I just want to go home with you and sleep.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Soon,” Kyle promises. “Just a little bit longer.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I know,” Willy says, then there’s a long pause, with just Willy’s ragged breathing over the line. “I need to call Theo.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Okay,” Kyle says, waiting, but Willy gives no indication that he’s going to end the call._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’ll see you soon.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You will. I love you, Willy. So much. I’m so glad you’re safe,” Kyle says. It doesn’t feel like enough, like it conveys to Willy how he really feels and how worried he was and the relief that’s still flooding through him at being able to talk to Willy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I – you too, Kyle,” Willy says, a hint of awkwardness in his tone that makes Kyle think that he’s not alone. It’s an unwelcome reminder that despite Willy being safe, not everything is okay again. They still can’t reveal their relationship to the world, and Kyle’s parents don’t even approve. But Willy’s alive, and Kyle will take that over anything else. “I’ll see you soon.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Travel safely,” Kyle says, holding onto the phone a moment longer when Willy finally ends the call. He has to let the rest of the team know that Willy’s back safely and coming home to them, and he should probably text his parents about it too. But right now, he’s just going to hold his cat and remind himself that his boyfriend is safe and alive and coming home._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Chicago Cubs Groupchat_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________2.17am: Kyle Hendricks: Just got a call from Willy. He’s out safely and flying back to Chicago today._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________2:18am: Anthony Rizzo: !!!!!!!!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________2:18am: Anthony Rizzo: He’s really okay??_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________2:18am: Kris Bryant: Thank God_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________2:18am: CJ Edwards: THANK GOD_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________2:18am: Javy Báez: for real????_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________2:18am: Javy Báez: :D :D :D_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________2:18am: Ben Zobrist: So glad to hear it. Thank God. Thanks for telling us._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________2:19am: Anthony Rizzo: He’s coming in today? What time?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________2:20am: Javy Báez: we can all meet him at the airport_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________2:21am: Kyle Hendricks: He said he wants it low key when he first gets here. He’s been through a lot. We can all get together once he’s had a little time to adjust and sleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________2:22am: Javy Báez: makes sense_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________2:22am: CJ Edwards: Hogging our guy, Kyle :(_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________2:23am: CJ Edwards: JK. Whatever he needs rn_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________2:23am: Brian Duensing: Let us know if there’s anything we can do for him?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________2:24am: Anthony Rizzo: ^^^_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________2:26am: José Quintana: If you guys want home cooked food my wife has already offered_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________2:27am: Tyler Chatwood: Yea we’d love to help out if we can_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________2:27am: Jon Lester: Glad to hear Willy’s back. Kyle, you should get some sleep_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________2:28am: Anthony Rizzo: ^^^_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________2:30am: Kyle Hendricks: Yeah, I’ll let you all know if there’s anything he needs. And yes, Jon, I will._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________9:15am: Kyle Schwarber: WILLYS OK??? BEST NEWS EVER_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________9:18am: CJ Edwards: A little late man, get with the picture_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________9:20am: Steve Cishek: hey some of us sleep_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________9:21am: Steve Cishek: but yay! fantastic news!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Private Conversation with: Theo Epstein_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________9:30am: Theo Epstein: Contreras’s plane should land at O’Hare at 12:20. He’s connecting through Miami so will have already gone through customs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________9:52am: Kyle Hendricks: Thanks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Groupchat with: John Hendricks, Ann Hendricks, and Kyle Hendricks_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________2:32am: Kyle Hendricks: Willson’s alright and is coming back to Chicago today. Just thought you might like to know._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________11:26am: John Hendricks: Ok._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kyle’s spent most of the morning bouncing around his apartment, unable to keep still. Max is loving the extra attention, but Kyle really wants to see Willy already. He’d tried to go down to the gym in his apartment complex to get in a quick workout, before stopping halfway through his first set when he’d nearly dropped a 50 pound dumbbell on his foot because he was so distracted. Even worse is the fact that his parents still haven’t said anything about his coming out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________But slowly or not, the time does eventually pass, and Kyle heads out of his apartment to take the train to the airport. This time, he’d actually planned ahead, so he’s going to pick up a rental car before Willy’s flight lands so he can drive the two of them home right away. It’s amazing what not being absolutely petrified about whether or not your boyfriend is alive can do for your thought process._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Dressed carefully in slacks and a button down, Kyle’s not surprised that nobody interacts with him on the train. Nobody expects a baseball player to look like an average guy going to work, and especially someone who looks as indistinctive as he does. He does get a few lingering glances, but they apparently decide that they don’t recognize him and move on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Getting the car is simple and doesn’t take long, thankfully, so Kyle has time to park it and get into the airport where he can wait for Willson with several minutes to spare._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You doing alright, Kyle?” A hand lands on his shoulder and Kyle jumps, registering the touch before he recognizes the voice. Theo pulls his hand away, smiling faintly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No, you’re fine, I’m just a little on edge, sorry. Haven’t been sleeping well the past couple of nights,” Kyle says. “But hey, as long as Willy’s alright, I’m good.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well, if you need to talk to someone, you know there are people in the organization you can reach out to,” Theo says. Privately, Kyle thinks that Willy’s probably the one who will need to talk to someone, but he appreciates the sentiment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“How’s your family doing?” Kyle asks, resisting the urge to glance down at his watch. Theo’s a great guy to talk with, sure, but right now Kyle just wants to see Willy walk through the doors safe and sound._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“They’re doing well, thank you. It’s nice to get to spend some more time with them in the offseason,” Theo says, smiling fondly. “I’ll spare you the pictures of my son, I’m sure you’re not interested in those. Aside from this, how’s your offseason been?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It’s been good,” Kyle says. “Starting to ramp things up to get ready to start throwing again.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Please, don’t give me the details of your offseason workouts. I don’t want to be reminded of how much time I’ve spent sitting and eating as of late,” Theo says with a laugh. Kyle smiles back, but he can’t quite muster up a laugh as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Theo turns to say something, but stops and instead nods at the people coming through the doors. Kyle moves to look so quickly that his neck hurts but forgets the pain a moment later because Willy’s right there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hey,” Willy says, smiling, but Kyle’s already moved forward to hug him. He can feel how Willy stiffens ever so slightly and starts to pull away to give Willy his space, but then Willy’s arm comes up and wraps tightly around Kyle. Just one arm, though, which strikes Kyle as odd because Willy is always an effusive hugger._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Really fucking good to see you,” Kyle mutters into Willy’s hair instead of what he really wants to say._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Same,” Willy says, and Kyle can tell there’s more he wants to say too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Theo clears his throat quietly behind them, and Kyle hastily releases Willy. He’s sure they’ll get a pass from any onlookers considering Willy just got back after being fucking kidnapped, but there’s no way the three of them haven’t been recognized._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It’s good to see you, Willson,” Theo says warmly, hugging him as well. Again, Willy only hugs him back with his left arm, and now that Kyle’s looking at him more carefully, Willy definitely doesn’t look well. When he lets go of Theo and takes a step back, it’s slow and measured in a way that Kyle doesn’t associate with how Willy moves. He’s controlled energy on the best of days, but never so deliberate like this. Not to mention how stiffly he’s holding himself and the bruising on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Theo, apparently, notices it too, because his smile dims. “Did you get seen by a doctor in Venezuela?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No,” Willy says. “An officer put my shoulder back in, but there are not many medical supplies.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Put your shoulder back in?” Kyle says, reaching out to touch Willy before thinking better of it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Is that not how you say it? Sorry, I’m tired,” Willy says, frowning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m sorry, your shoulder was dislocated?” Theo asks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yeah, but it’s not now.” Willy looks between the two of them in confusion. “I’m sorry, am I not making sense?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No, you’re making perfect sense, it’s just-“ Kyle shakes his head, trying to fight down his nausea at the thought of someone hurting Willy enough to dislocate his shoulder. “I’ll drive you to the hospital.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Willy looks perplexed. “But they already fixed it, and I wasn’t hurt anywhere else.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Go with Kyle, Willson. You don’t want it to become a problem, and I think we’d all feel better if we knew you were doing okay, as decided by a medical professional,” Theo says. “If you’re uncomfortable with going to the hospital, I can see what members of the medical staff in the organization are around.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No, that’s okay,” Willy says. “As long as Kyle doesn’t mind.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Of course not,” Kyle says quickly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“If one of you would update our medical staff and have the relevant information passed along, I’d really appreciate it. And don’t forget that we have staff for mental health if you need them,” Theo says._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Willy’s jaw tightens, and Kyle knows it’ll be a battle to get him to talk to somebody about this. He does nod at Theo, so Kyle offers Theo a smile that hopefully doesn’t look as forced as it is, and takes the opportunity to start steering Willy towards the exit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Do we really have to go to the hospital now?” Willy asks, tentative in a way that Kyle’s not used to and immediately hates. He really doesn’t want to deny Willy anything right now, but he can tell that Willy’s still in pain and he needs to hear from a doctor that Willy’s actually going to be alright._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You don’t want to risk your pickoff throws, do you?” Kyle asks, aiming for lightness but falling a little short._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I want to go home and sleep,” Willy says, and damn if that doesn’t make Kyle’s throat get a little tight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Soon,” he manages, swallowing hard and taking his right hand off the steering wheel so he can grip Willy’s like a lifeline. “You’ve lost weight. What do you want for lunch and dinner? Some of the guys said their wives have offered to cook whatever you want.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“There’s never enough food in Venezuela, so they didn’t feed me much,” Willy says quietly. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to keep much down.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“We can get you something bland, but you have to eat, honey,” Kyle says, the endearment slipping off his tongue automatically._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I know.” Willy sighs, letting go of Kyle’s hand and picking at his fingernails when Kyle glances over. Thankfully he’s stopped at a red light, because he does a double take at the thick scabs surrounding both of his wrists._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Jesus!” Kyle grabs Willy’s hand, gentler this time and mindful to avoid his wrists. “What happened?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Handcuffs,” Willy mutters, barely audible. “That’s how I dislocated my shoulder, too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The car behind him honks, making both of them jump. Kyle tears his gaze away from Willy’s battered wrists and drives forward, flicking on his turn signal and pulling off on the side of the road. It takes him a moment of fumbling to put the car into park, and he can only vaguely hear Willy talking over the rushing in his ears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Sorry,” he mutters, staring at his hands on the steering wheel. “Sorry. Just…I need a minute.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He knows Willy responds, but the words don’t register in Kyle’s swimming head. God, Willy had been fucking handcuffed while he spent four days imprisoned and now Kyle’s the one freaking out when nothing had fucking happened to him. Willy had been the one who’d cut his wrists to pieces and dislocated his shoulder trying to get out and Kyle can’t even handle driving him to the hospital so he can get checked out and not be in pain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hey.” Willy peels his right hand off the steering wheel, holding it in his own and lifting their joined hands to press against his chest so Kyle can feel Willy’s heartbeat, slow and steady. “Don’t grip that so hard, you’ll damage your pitching hand. What’s wrong?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m sorry,” Kyle says, not meeting Willy’s eyes. “We still have to get you checked out.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Stop apologizing,” Willy says, and there’s a tone Kyle’s infinitely more familiar with. He’ll take confident and concerned Willy over hesitant and quiet Willy any day. “Talk to me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m sorry,” Kyle says, rubbing at his eyes with the hand that’s not holding Willy. “I just don’t like thinking about what they did to you. It’s been…hard, the last few days.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And fuck, if that isn’t hard for Kyle to admit. Willy’s been through so much more and was the one suffering both physically and mentally while Kyle was just worrying at home, but Willy’s spent the past two years slowly dragging Kyle towards a place where he actually talks about what he’s feeling. He knows Willy’s not going to take it as a comparison of their pain or Kyle dismissing what he went through, and he’d be a lot more upset if Kyle wasn’t willing to talk. It still feels a hell of a lot like whining over nothing to Kyle, though._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m sorry, too. It must have been terrible to be here and not know what was happening,” Willy says, sympathetic and not pitying like some part of Kyle had been worried about._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It feels like it takes more effort than throwing a hundred pitches, but Kyle drags his gaze away from the steering wheel and over to Willy, mustering a very faint smile for his sake._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Seems like we’ll both have our stuff to sort through,” he says, a weak attempt at a joke that’s too true to be funny. “But you’re here now. I’m – I’ll be fine. I just need some time to process, I think.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Okay,” Willy says, quiet again. “I really wish I could kiss you right now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kyle really wishes that, too. But the thought of outing themselves over a brief kiss in the car right now? It’s way too overwhelming for Kyle to even think about, although he supposes they’d probably have a decent amount of support in the wake of Willy’s kidnapping._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well,” Kyle says, squeezing Willy’s hand once and letting go so he can drive again, “the sooner we get this over with, the sooner you can.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Sorry, it’s going to be a bit of a wait, take a seat and fill these out and somebody will come get you eventually,” the receptionist says to Kyle when he walks up, barely glancing up before shoving a clipboard at him. Kyle takes it on autopilot, scanning the half full emergency room for anyone who looked in imminent danger. Aside from a few crying kids, people looked more bored than hurt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m really sorry, but is there any chance my friend could get in sooner? He’s already been waiting four days to have access to a doctor,” Kyle says as politely as he can._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Should’ve come in sooner, then,” the receptionist replies dismissively._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“That would’ve been kinda hard, considering he was kidnapped in Venezuela and only got back here today,” Kyle says, struggling to keep the bite out of his voice. The receptionist does look up at that, raising her eyebrows._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’ve heard a lot of interesting stories, but that’s certainly a new one,” she says. “Come back to me when you have a more plausible excuse.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Do you want to see his wrists? They’re cut pretty deeply from how he was handcuffed then. Or how about a news article talking about his kidnapping? Would that be enough proof for you?” Kyle asks, tone miraculously level despite the rage coursing through him at her callousness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Fill out those forms and come back to me and I’ll see what I can do,” the woman says, voice a little softer this time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Thank you,” Kyle says, finally taking the clipboard and heading back over to Willy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Are those for me to fill out?” Willy asks, reaching out for the clipboard with his good arm and giving Kyle an entirely unwanted look at his mangled wrist._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Absolutely not,” Kyle says, sitting down next to him and starting to write. “They’re for me to fill out while you sit there and try not to aggravate anything.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Okay,” Willy says, leaning sideways so his head is resting on Kyle’s shoulder. Normally that’d be a little beyond what Kyle’s comfortable with in public, but if it’s half as comforting for Willy as it is for him, it’s worth any potential speculation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Once Willy’s finally been taken back to see a doctor, Kyle slouches in one of the chairs in the waiting room and pulls out his phone to update the rest of the team. Before he can get that far, however, he’s approached by a man and a little girl who must be his young daughter, hiding behind his legs a bit. Kyle does his best to sit up and smile for her sake._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m so sorry to bother you,” the man says quietly, “but my daughter here is a huge fan of yours and she’s awfully worried about her sister, so would it be too much to ask for you to sign something for her?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Of course not,” Kyle says, getting up and crouching in front of the little girl. “What’s your name?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Megan,” the little girl says quietly, still holding onto her father’s leg._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hi Megan, I’m Kyle. It’s really nice to meet you,” Kyle says, smiling at her. “Your dad says you’d like me to sign something for you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Please,” she says, stepping away from her father and revealing a baseball clutched tightly in her other hand. “My sister and I are gonna pitch for the Cubs like you one day.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yeah? I’m looking forward to watching you, then,” Kyle says, taking the pen the father offers and signing his name on the baseball, adding a ‘Good luck! Hope to see you in the Majors one day!’ for good measure. “What’s your sister’s name? Can I sign something for her too?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Megan looks up at her father, clearly not prepared for such a request. Her father smiles down at her and pulls off his Cubs cap, handing it to his daughter, who promptly hands it to Kyle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“My sister’s Eva,” Megan says. “Her arm’s hurt right now so she can’t play, though.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m sorry to hear that,” Kyle says. He signs the cap as well, then writes ‘I hope you feel better and get back on the field soon!’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What do you say, Megan?” her father prompts when Kyle hands the ball and hat back to her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Thank you,” the little girl says, beaming up at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Happy to do it,” Kyle says, shaking the hand her father offers when he stands up. They head back across the room after that, and Kyle settles back into his seat, a little more relaxed now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Private conversation with: Anthony Rizzo_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________12:35pm: Anthony Rizzo: You got him?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________1:13pm: Kyle Hendricks: Yeah. He’s getting checked out at the hospital now_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________1:14pm: Anthony Rizzo: ???_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________1:14pm: Anthony Rizzo: He’s hurt?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________1:15pm: Kyle Hendricks: Not too badly. So far I know of a formerly dislocated shoulder, some bruises, and cut up wrists. He’s lost weight too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________1:15pm: Anthony Rizzo: Well fuck. Poor Willy_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________1:16pm: Anthony Rizzo: Can we send over food?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________1:17pm: Kyle Hendricks: He doesn’t think he’ll be able to keep much down but I’ll ask_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________1:18pm: Anthony Rizzo: :(_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________1:18pm: Anthony Rizzo: Let me know_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________1:19pm: Kyle Hendricks: Yeah I will. Just waiting for him to be done here now. I’ll try to get him to eat something when we get back but he’s also exhausted_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________1:20pm: Anthony Rizzo: Good luck_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________1:21pm: Anthony Rizzo: I’m sure you’ll both be fine_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________1:22pm: Kyle Hendricks: Thanks_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kyle turns off his phone and sticks it back in his pocket, calmer now that Willy’s seeing a doctor and he’s seen and held him in his arms. He still wants to get home and hold Willy as long as he wants and kiss him until he can fully convince himself that Willy’s back and safe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Are you here with Willson Contreras?” An unfamiliar voice jerks Kyle’s attention away from his thoughts, and he looks up to see a young man in scrubs looking down at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I am, yes,” Kyle says, getting to his feet. The nurse looks a little taken aback at how Kyle towers over him, so Kyle smiles in what he hopes is a friendly manner at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well, you can come back and see him now if you’d like. He seemed to want to see you,” the nurse tells him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yes, definitely,” Kyle says quickly, following the nurse through the overly-bright halls of the hospital. It has to be good news on Willy’s injuries, since Kyle was expecting to have to wait much longer to see him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hey,” Willy says, smiling up at Kyle from where he’s sitting propped up in the hospital bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You look better,” Kyle comments, thanking the nurse and quickly crossing the room to Willy’s side. He does look more like himself, the lines of pain around his eyes eased into smoothness and his smile a little brighter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I feel better,” Willy confirms, reaching out a hand for Kyle to take. Since the nurse has already left the room, he does take it, squeezing it hard. “The doctor will be back soon to talk to me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“But it seems good?” Kyle asks, taking in the rest of Willy’s appearance. Other than the stark white bandages wrapped around his wrists and the sling immobilizing his right arm and the faint bruising on his face, he looks okay. But then again, those were also the injuries Kyle had already seen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I think so. I feel good,” Willy says._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m glad to hear it,” Kyle says, hoping Willy can tell how much he means it. It might be diminished slightly by the fact that he drops Willy’s hand like a hot pan when the doctor knocks on the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hello, I’m Dr. Mendleson,” the woman says, reaching out a hand to shake Kyle’s and nodding to Willy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Kyle Hendricks,” Kyle replies, stepping out of the way so she can interact with Willy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well, I’ve got good news,” she says, flipping through a clipboard quickly and smiling at them. “Whoever put your shoulder back in did a fine job of it, so it seems to be healing properly. You’ll need to wear that sling for another week and then have your regular doctor check it out again, and you should ramp very slowly back up to normal activity. It’ll need some physical therapy as well, and all in all will probably take six to eight weeks to be completely back to normal. As for everything else, your wrists should heal just fine, the bruising too. You’re a little dehydrated and malnourished, so make sure to have plenty to eat and drink. And good, nutritious food, not junk.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Okay,” Willy says, although Kyle can tell he’s upset at the news about his shoulder. Kyle feels for him, he really does, but it could’ve been so much worse that six to eight weeks to fully recover feels like a miracle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Ibuprofen should help with the pain if you need it, but otherwise, just take it easy until you’re feeling better,” Dr. Mendleson says. “Any other questions?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No,” Willy says._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well, then I’ll go get a nurse in here to get you discharged, and you should be good to go.” The doctor nods at Willy and Kyle again and leaves the room. Kyle wishes he could take Willy’s hand again, but with a nurse coming in shortly, he’s pretty sure it would be a bad idea, so he settles for brushing his fingers quickly against Willy’s._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It doesn’t take long for them to get out of the hospital, which is good because Kyle can tell that Willy’s starting to crash, hard. And while Willy always seems to have boundless energy, when it runs out, it hits him like a runner bowling him over at the plate at full speed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You can sleep while I drive home,” Kyle offers, noting how Willy’s eyes are already starting to slide shut. He mumbles something but doesn’t respond in a coherent manner, so Kyle just smiles to himself and puts the car in drive._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The drive home is pretty easy, thankfully, because the truly awful potholes haven’t reached their peak yet, so Willy sleeps the whole drive._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hey, Willy,” Kyle whispers, opening Willy’s car door and gently touching the hand of his uninjured arm. The peacefulness of Willy sleeping is marred by the visible reminders of the violence inflicted on him, but Kyle doesn’t think anything else would look as good to him right now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Willy wakes up slowly, not violently like Kyle had been afraid of. Dark eyes blink a few times before fixating on Kyle and a sleepy smile crosses Willy’s face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“We’re home. Let’s get you some food and a real bed, yeah?” Kyle says, stepping back so Willy can get out of the car._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Just bed?” Willy asks, tone bordering on petulant. Kyle’s so tempted to just give in to him right now, but Willy’s cheekbones are far too pronounced and Kyle hates that too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You can eat in bed, but you have to eat something,” Kyle says, hoping the compromise won’t make Willy unhappy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“This is-“ Willy breaks off midway through his sentence to yawn, leaning into Kyle as the elevator brings them up. “I guess this is why I like you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kyle can’t muster up more than a faint smile, too exhausted and still heartsick at seeing Willy like this, but at least he’s agreeing to eat. “You think you could manage some rice and chicken?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Probably.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It’s weird seeing Willy so indecisive and down, so Kyle ruffles his hair and swallows hard to clear the lump from his throat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Max’ll be happy to see you,” he says lightly. Willy, thankfully, brightens at that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Max is here? I missed him!” he says, turning a brighter smile on Kyle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“He’s missed you too,” Kyle says, leading Willy down the hall to their apartment and unlocking the door. Max immediately comes sprinting over from where he’d been curled up on the couch, meowing incessantly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hey, kitty,” Willy says, dropping into a crouch so he can scratch Max’s cheeks and gets the cat purring quickly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Looks like everyone’s glad you’re home,” Kyle says, offering Willy a hand up and finally giving him a kiss on the cheek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yeah,” Willy says hoarsely, swallowing hard and looking around the apartment. Kyle can only imagine the morbid thoughts going through his head, so he leans in to kiss him properly. Willy steps forward to wrap his uninjured arm around Kyle as they kiss, a kiss that tastes of desperation and passion and relief and love, better than anything Kyle could put into words._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________When they finally break apart, Willy leans his forehead against Kyle’s, not letting go of him. Kyle’s more than happy to continue holding him as long as Willy will let him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I love you,” Kyle whispers, wrapping both of his arms gently around Willy, mindful of his injuries. It’s not enough, not nearly what Kyle wants to say, but Willy smiles lazily at him, seeming to understand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I really wanted to see you,” Willy says, and Kyle doesn’t understand what he means, not until he continues. “The whole time, I just wanted to see you one last time, at least.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kyle stares into his dark eyes, throat suddenly too tight to speak. Willy was suffering, being starved and hurt and alone and not knowing if he would even make it out alive, and he was thinking about Kyle?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I love you,” he says again, helplessly. “I love you so much.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I love you too.” Willy’s arm tightens around Kyle, and he smiles, earnest and open. “I don’t want to leave you again.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You don’t have to,” Kyle says, some part of him rebelling at the very thought of not having Willy within his sight. “From now on, wherever you go, I’ll come with you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Aren’t you going to go back to California for a bit?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kyle’s throat tightens again. He hadn’t thought of his parents’ reaction since seeing Willy, and he’s not exactly happy to be reminded of it. Willy must read something in his expression, because he frowns, pressing a kiss to Kyle’s lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What’s wrong?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kyle debates for a moment, wondering whether it would be worse right now to burden Willy with this or to keep it from him until later._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I came out to my parents,” he admits quietly. “It wasn’t…exactly what I wanted.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“They kicked you out?” Willy demands, fury lighting his eyes on fire._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No, I was already leaving to come here. I haven’t talked to them since then.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What’d they say?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________By now, Kyle’s anger has faded, replaced by a bone deep sadness that’s only deepened by Willy’s fury on his behalf. “Nothing. They were just silent, and I’ve texted them since, and the only thing I got back was an ‘okay’ from my father when I told him you were coming back safe.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“That’s not right.” Willy’s still frowning, but his anger looks to be fading in the face of his lingering exhaustion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It’s not,” Kyle says, reaching up to cup Willy’s cheek. “But I’ve got you now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’ll always be here,” Willy promises. A bitter laugh almost escapes Kyle, because Willy hadn’t been here, hadn’t been safe, hadn’t been where Kyle could lean on him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Let’s get you to bed now, huh?” Kyle says, guilt welling up in him at distracting Willy with his own problems when Willy’s still hurt and exhausted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Kyle-“ Willy’s not fooled by the abrupt change in subject, but Kyle’s not going to let him do that this time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Look, I talked to Jon and Kris and Rizz about it, and I’ll talk it out with you later, but right now, I think your health takes a priority over my emotions,” Kyle says firmly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It’s a testament to how exhausted and in pain Willy is that he doesn’t argue, just leans into Kyle as they make their way across the apartment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________An hour or so later, after a much needed shower for Willy and some food, Willy’s settled in bed, Max curled up next to his side and purring loudly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I know it’s afternoon, but will you stay?” Willy asks, the vulnerability he rarely lets anyone see clear in his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“There’s nowhere else I’d be right now,” Kyle assures him, climbing into bed next to Willy and pulling him against his chest. “Just get some sleep. I’ll be here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Epilogue  
Three days later_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kyle’s once again woken by the harsh ringing of his phone and Max echoing the noise, meowing his displeasure, but this time, Willy’s arm tightens around him to keep him in place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Wait ‘til morning,” he mumbles, burying his face in Kyle’s shirt. Rubbing Willy’s head, Kyle grabs his phone to check the caller._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It’s my dad,” he says to Willy. He can feel the tension making his body freeze up, and Willy must too, because he pushes himself into a half seated position and plants a gentle kiss on Kyle’s temple._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You don’t got to answer it,” he says, and Kyle – Kyle knows that. He doesn’t want to hear his father renounce him for his sexuality, but he also wants to know for sure. He can’t be sure of his conclusion without all the facts, so he has to talk to his father._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It’s okay.” He offers Willy a faint smile, taking his hand and squeezing as he accepts the call. “Hey, Dad.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Good morning, Kyle,” his father says, a tinge of awkwardness to his voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Why are you calling?” Kyle asks bluntly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Your mother and I…should have handled your coming out better. I’m sorry for that,” his father says._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It’s been five days. You’re only just now doing this?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m sorry. It was a lot to adjust to.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“And you don’t think it was a lot for me to adjust to, what with my boyfriend being kidnapped and my parents not speaking to me for nearly a week?” Kyle asks, voice level, largely thanks to Willy’s arm around him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I said I’m sorry, Kyle. If I could go back and do it differently, I would. You’re my son, and I love you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You love me despite me being bisexual, or you’re just fine with it suddenly after making me wait for five days?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I love you, and your sexuality has no bearing on that,” his father says firmly. “I should’ve said something right away, but I was taken aback. I’m sorry for that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What about Mom?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“She’s…not quite ready yet.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kyle asks, shoulders tensing again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kyle’s father sighs, clearly less than happy. “It took your mother by surprise, son. She’s still adjusting.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m not going to apologize for it,” Kyle says, regardless of the hope that rekindles itself in his chest at being called son again. Next to him, Willy smiles at his comment, squeezing their joined hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I wouldn’t ask you to. As long as you’re happy. You and Willson…you’re good?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“We love each other,” Kyle says simply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Your mother and I love you, too. It’s just going to take her some time,” his father says._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well, tell her to call when she gets past her issues with who I’m in love with.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You could come back to California,” his father suggests. “You could bring Willson, too, if you want. I’m sure neither of you enjoy the cold there.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m not going back there right now, and I’m certainly not taking Willy with me. She can call, and maybe you can come visit us here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“If that’s really what you want.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No, it’s not what I want. What I want is for you guys to not treat me any differently just because of who I love. But barring that, I’m going to stay here with the man I love and the people who don’t think that’s a bad thing.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“We don’t think it’s a bad thing, Kyle. It’s just hard to think of you the same way now that I know this about you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“If that’s how you feel, then fine. I’m still who I’ve always been. You just know more about me now. But I’m happy with who I am, I’m happy with Willy, and I’m not going to let you or Mom change that. I love you, but if you guys insist on dragging me down, I don’t need that in my life,” Kyle says, the words spilling out like a gate’s been opened. Willy’s still rubbing his back, and Kyle’s shoulders feel lighter than they have in the past week._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“We don’t want to cut you out of our lives, Kyle!” His father sounds genuinely distressed. “I’ll work on it, I will. And your mother will come around.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Okay, Dad,” Kyle says, feeling at least a little bit better. “I’ll talk to you again later.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Of course. And give my best to Willson.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kyle tosses his phone back on his bedside table, rolling over to bury his face in Willy’s uninjured shoulder. Willy runs his fingers through Kyle’s hair, a soothing motion that he’s done a million times._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“How’d it go?” Willy asks eventually._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Not great. But not awful.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m sorry.” Willy kisses Kyle’s head, and the genuine pain and sympathy in his voice is almost enough to make Kyle tear up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“He said my mom’s still not ready, but what about me?” Kyle mutters. “And it feels so selfish to say that, but… I don’t know.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It’s not selfish!” Willy says quickly. “It’s not your fault they’re having trouble. Don’t let them take away from you being okay with you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yeah, I know. It just sucks.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It does. But you got all of us here for you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I know. And I wouldn’t trade this – you – for anything. I love you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I love you too, Kyle. And you know you always got me here,” Willy says, kissing Kyle’s head again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yeah,” Kyle says, finally lifting his head from Willy’s shoulder to look at him. “It’s better than I was expecting after radio silence for so long, really. And I think we’ll all be okay.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kyle can tell Willy’s not totally pleased, and if he’s really honest with himself he’s not either. His parents had never really talked about their attitudes on LGBT people before, which was why he’d waited so long before coming out, but some part of him had been sure that they’d be fine with him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“How are you feeling this morning?” Kyle asks, shifting the conversation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Better. Pretty good,” Willy says. “Are you still okay with going to Jon’s?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kyle can’t hold back his smile. “I think I should be asking you that. I’m fine. I think it’ll be good for me to get out and be with the guys instead of being stuck in my head. Are you sure you’re feeling up for it? Everyone would understand if you don’t.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No, I want to see them. I really feel much better. Almost like normal.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Okay,” Kyle says. He doesn’t insult Willy by asking if he’s sure, because he can tell that Willy’s already a lot more like his usual self. He’s gained back some of the weight he’s lost already, in large part thanks to the team’s wives cooking. The guys have been dropping by in twos and threes to drop off food and see Willy for themselves, but none of them have been pushy about staying too long or seeing Willy in a larger group. Jon had offered his house as a location for the whole team to get together, and Willy had agreed to it after a few days of good food, good rest, and healing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Been nice having you all to myself,” Willy says, kissing Kyle’s temple and laughing a little._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Likewise,” Kyle agrees, brushing a thumb over Willy’s cheekbone. “But you’ll still have me whenever you want, for whatever you want.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I know. I do want to see the guys, though. And no offense, but their wives make better Latin food than you do,” Willy teases gently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“None taken,” Kyle says, grinning back and leaning over to scratch Max’s ears before getting out of bed. “They’ll all be glad to see you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You told them I didn’t want to talk about-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yeah, of course.” Willy’s mentioned bits and pieces about his captivity, mostly with his face hidden against Kyle’s chest in the dark of their bedroom. He has at least agreed to go talk to someone on the Cubs’ medical staff about it, which was more than what Kyle was hoping for at this point. “You want breakfast?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It’s already eleven,” Willy points out. Kyle checks his watch, and sure enough, it seems that their sleep schedules are both still incredibly out of whack. Oh, well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Want some fruit or something anyways? You should eat something before we head out?” Kyle pushes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You know there’s going to be a ton of food there.” Willy rolls his eyes, but relents at Kyle’s pointed look. “I’ll have an apple.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It’s still an hour before we’re supposed to be there, I’m sure you’d get hungry by then.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yes, mother,” Willy mutters sarcastically, softening his words with a smile. “Ten minutes to get ready, then we make breakfast together?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Sounds good to me,” Kyle agrees. He goes in to give Willy a quick peck on the cheek, but nearly trips over Max in the process, as the cat’s apparently decided that now is the perfect time to rub against Kyle’s legs to demand his own breakfast. He leans down to scold the cat for interrupting him, but he’s distracted by Willy’s soft laughter above him. Maybe Max’s insistent demands are forgivable, then._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kyle’s excited to see the whole team again as he gets on the road to go to Jon’s, but Willy seems increasingly anxious the closer they get there. He hasn’t stopped fidgeting the entire ride, but Kyle only steps in when he starts to mess with his sling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hey, leave that alone,” Kyle says mildly, reaching over to lay his hand on top of Willy’s. It draws a long sigh from Willy, but he does interlace his fingers with Kyle’s instead of going back to fidgeting, so Kyle’s going to take it as a win._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Should we have brought something? Maybe we should stop and get something,” Willy says abruptly. Kyle looks over at him, trying to read as much as he can of Willy’s expression while driving._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Everyone just wants to see you, Willy. But if you don’t want to go, we don’t have to. I can say I wasn’t feeling up to it after talking to my parents and you stayed home for me, if you want.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I – yeah, you’re right,” Willy says, squeezing Kyle’s hand hard. “I’m sure it’ll be fun. I’m just nervous.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Anything in particular making you nervous?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No. It’s just the team, it’ll be fun. I’m fine.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Okay,” Kyle says, electing to not ask Willy again if he’s sure as he parks in front of Jon’s house. Almost before he’s gotten out of the car, the door swings open, and there’s a cheer from the group of people standing there. Willy’s face breaks out into a true smile, and he hurries up the path to greet the team, Kyle just a step behind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It’s so fucking good to see you,” Rizz says, wrapping Willy in a fierce hug, still mindful of his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You too.” The tension floods out of Willy’s shoulders at the embrace from Rizzo, a better sense of happiness and comfort almost oozing out of him. It takes only a few seconds before the whole team is piling in, hugging and blowing kisses and smiling. Kyle’s even swept up into the group hug, the smiles and back pats almost as enthusiastic as those for Willy. Kyle’s perfectly fine coming in second fiddle to Willy in this, especially since it means Willy’s safe and home and the whole team, his whole family, is surrounding him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop a comment or kudos or come talk to me on tumblr at @snarky-saxophonist if you liked it!


End file.
